


intertwined

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, yeah dont you know?? hq manga has a bunch of hand and finger kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: They stay back after practice one day, just the two of them. Tooru is reminded of how much Hajime loves his hands. He's also reminded of how much he loves Hajime.





	intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> mhh this is shit but i wanted to write something soft im sorry >v<  
> i was gonna make it more kinky with like nipple play and teasing hajime but then i was like wait no i just want it to be quick and soft  
> and idk if it should be explicit or mature but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also this is sort of a continuation of my first fic, [fixation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10618434)! no need to read that one before tho, it's just. to establish that iwa has a Thing for oikawas fingers. anyway. its unedited and i literally just wrote it hahah but i hope youll enjoy!!

They’re the only ones left in the gym. Tooru would probably think the whole school if he didn’t know better, if he wasn’t used to staying late and knew that others did the same, but right now he’s fine with them just having the gym all to themselves, a tiny world for them to be alone and just—

“Ouch, Iwa-chan!” he hisses, pulling back his hand when Hajime rips off the sports tape a bit too fast, grimacing in pain as he sticks the finger into his mouth, sucking at it to stop the stinging. They’re sitting on the bench, a leg on either side facing each other as Hajime peels off the tape from Tooru’s fingers now that practice is over.

Hajime freezes for a second, watching Tooru’s finger in his mouth, and Tooru instantly takes notice, eyes transfixed on Hajime’s face. When Tooru pulls out his finger with a small ‘pop’ Hajime’s mouth opens slightly, his pupils dilating slowly.

Oh. 

Tooru smirks, putting his hand back into Hajime’s outstretched palms again, suddenly more impatient with getting off the tape as soon as possible. Hajime seems to agree, turning his attention back down to Tooru’s middle and pointer fingers, peeling off the sports tape, quicker this time, but still oh so gentle, because despite how powerful his spikes are, how quick he is to smack Tooru when needed, his hands are always so  _ gentle _ and Tooru sometimes asks himself if Hajime is really the one who has a thing for the other’s fingers. 

When Hajime peels off the last part and rolls it together, throwing it in the trash bin they’ve put next to them, Tooru grabs his wrist, pressing their palms together.

The skin on Hajime’s palm is calloused, rough from use, but his hands are strong, his fingers solid and almost as big as Tooru’s—except they’re not really. They’re shorter, even a bit thinner even though they don’t look it when comparing, because Tooru has  _ long _ fingers, something he’s grateful for in a sport like volleyball, but there’s something absolutely ridiculously  _ cute _ about the fact that Hajime’s hands are smaller - almost half a centimeter shorter comparing the tips of their fingers - and maybe it’s because Tooru is used to Hajime being broad and strong in every other sense than height, but he likes having this little thing against him as well. And he likes the way Hajime blushes, staring at their palms pressed together, the fact that he now  _ knows _ how much Hajime loves his hands. Tooru intertwines their fingers before moving forward on the bench, closer to Hajime, reaching his other - already clean - hand up to Hajime’s mouth, pressing his fingertips to Hajime’s lips.

As always, Hajime opens his mouth, letting him in. At first, Tooru just pushes in to the first knuckle, only pointer and middle finger, pressing his fingers into the small opening between Hajime’s teeth, letting them graze against his fingers both over and underneath. Then he pushes in deeper, to the second knuckle, watching Hajime’s mouth open further, his lips around Tooru’s fingers. Tooru can feel Hajime’s tongue pressing against the tips for a second before he feels a soft caress on the back of his other hand, their fingers still intertwined as Hajime rubs his circle over it, softly. 

Tooru presses his fingers deeper into Hajime’s mouth, until he feels them hit the back of Hajime’s mouth as Hajime leans back, coughing—choking—around him before he relaxes again. Tooru presses his fingertips against his uvula and Hajime’s throat tightens as he blinks, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He looks so pretty like this, Tooru thinks, his eyes big and shiny as he lets Tooru do this to him,  _ enjoys _ it, even though it’s only Tooru’s fingers.

His mouth is so hot and wet, and Tooru wishes it wasn’t his fingers pressing into it, instead his—honestly he’d be fine with just his tongue, and he’s even more fine with it as it is now, pressing his fingers in deeper, Hajime  _ letting _ him, eyes wide, focused, as he forces his throat to relax. Tooru lets go of his other hand, both of their fingers sweaty by now, reaches his other hand down, fixing his shorts. The fabric has grown tighter around his cock and he wants to touch it,  _ badly _ , almost as much as he wants to touch Hajime. Only almost. He reaches up and grab Hajime’s hand again, their skin sticking together uncomfortably, warm and clammy, but they intertwine their fingers again, and none of them really minds.

He pulls his fingers slightly out of Hajime’s mouth again, and he can feel Hajime’s lips relax slightly until he presses them down on his tongue, the pads of his fingers pressing against Hajime’s teeth, and Tooru has always loved his teeth, and suddenly he’s feeling jealous at his  _ own damn fingers _ , so he pulls out, grabbing Hajime’s neck before they both lean in, nose bumping against each other as clumsily as their first kiss, too desperate and hasty, before they tilt their faces to the side, lips finally colliding, and then teeth, and then tongues, and Tooru wants to be  _ closer _ . He reaches his hand up to cup Hajime’s jaw as he presses his tongue down against the backside of Hajime’s lower row of teeth, and he wishes he could have  _ more _ of him, be closer to him, so he does just that, positioning himself closer to Hajime on the bench, their knees pressing together until he throws his leg over Hajime’s thigh, pressing their bodies together. He doesn’t let go of Hajime’s hand.

Tooru uses his free hand to press Hajime down by the chest, back towards the bench so he’s lying, and he grinds down onto him, happy to feel Hajime’s erection press against his thigh as insistent as his own. Tooru reaches up and grabs the bench next to Hajime’s head, to hold up his own weight as he crawls further over him, grinding down against him again, Hajime raising his hips from the surface, their pelvises rocking together.

This reminds Tooru awfully much of their first few attempts at having sex, too young and inexperienced and enamored with each other to really do much else than just rut against each other before coming prematurely like the teenage boys they were. They should be better by now - they’ve tried a  _ lot _ more, they know a lot more, about each other and themselves, but for now this is enough, their chest pressing together, t-shirts sticking to their skin with sweat, shorts crawling up as they both press their cocks against each other, even with several layers of clothing between them.

Tooru wants to fuck Hajime - to be inside him, as close as possible - but he’s so  _ impatient  _ right now and Hajime isn’t any better, and if they have to just grind their bodies against each other — clothed, even — to come, like when they just started doing all this, Tooru really doesn’t mind. He hadn’t even realised before now how much he needed this, how much they  _ both _ had, how the tension is slowly leaving their bodies, replaced by a calmness - as calm as one can be when about to reach an orgasm - and a deep feeling of relief, as if they’ve been apart for a while, despite having been within an arm’s reach at almost all times as usual, except not like  _ this, _ alone, just the two of them. Tooru always forgets just how nice it is until he suddenly needs it.

Hajime comes first, raising his head and clonking his forehead into Tooru’s so hard he’s pretty sure it’s gonna bruise, but Tooru is too busy rutting against his hip to care about the pain, following right behind as he orgasms, into his underwear and shorts like he’s thirteen again and has just realised that he’s too attracted to Hajime for his feelings to just be categorized as platonic. Tooru didn’t miss this part, the sticky feeling of wetness seeping through his shorts, and he didn’t even notice that he had collapsed on top of Hajime with all of his weight until he hears Hajime’s ragged breathing and he pulls back, sitting up on the bench again, pulling back his hand in an attempt at letting go of Hajime’s hand — he hadn’t even realised their fingers were still intertwined — but Hajime won’t let him, sitting up as well and clutching Tooru’s hand tighter, shaking his head as he pulls Tooru back in with his other, free arm, kissing him again. They really should get up, get going, get cleaned. But Tooru who is Tooru to say no when Hajime presses his body against him again, warm and familiar, limbs and fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> i realised there's like only one line of dialogue lmao and normally i make them talk soo much haha so this is new. anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
